


Hellhounds and Happiness

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, Hellhounds as pets, Lucifer can't resist urchin powers, Post-Season/Series 04, Step-Devil, Trixie knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer gets Trixie a dog.....sort of
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Hellhounds and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> All grammar mistakes are my own

Chloe exited the penthouse elevator with an excited Trixie in tow. Lucifer had called earlier relaying that he'd gotten a puppy and wanted her and her daughter to come meet him. 

Curious as to what kind of dog would win over her Devil, Chloe agreed to come over. Lucifer popped out of his bedroom area just as the elevator doors closed behind them.  


"Ah detective! Offspring! So glad you could make it " he called cheerily. 

He walked over and gave Chloe a soft kiss while patting Trixie on the head. Since his return from hell, Lucifer had been much more open with his affections. Granted he still maintained a slight wariness if he came near a certain bedazzler gun, but he was getting better.  


"Lucifer,Mom said you got a puppy?!" Trixie squeaked excitedly. 

" That I did urchin," he replied," I'll call him out now". The devil let out a low whistling sound, and a large creature emerged from his bedroom. 

The dog had a build resembling a Rottweiler. He had shiny black fur and piercing brown eyes that looked almost red. He was so tall that he came up just below the devil's shoulder.  


Trixies eyes lit up and she immediately tackled the large beast with her small frame. While she was giving the dog ear scratches, her mother's eyes were bulging out of her head. 

"Lucifer, I thought you said you got a puppy " Chloe asked. 

He gave her his trademark grin and said "oh but I did, Detective, this is a hellhound puppy ".  
Chloe looked at her boyfriend like he'd sprouted another head. "That's a puppy?!" She yelled," he's huge!". 

"Rather on the small side actually," he replied,"you should see the mother". 

Cringing at potential hell versions of Clifford the big red dog, Chloe shook her head. "Nope...nope I think I'm good " she stuttered.  
Trixie looked up from where she was rubbing the hounds tummy and asked "so what's his name Lucifer?". 

"Well child, I was rather hoping that you would assist me in that matter ". 

"Really?!" Trixie squealed. 

"Yes urchin," he replied, " I did bring him here for you after all ". 

That got Chloes attention. "You did what?!" She screeched. 

" I brought him here for the child, Detective " Lucifer sighed," she's been lamenting for a pet and this way our urchin will have the utmost in protection and the fuzzy animal she desires".  
Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is he at least housebroken? She asked. 

Lucifer looked contemplative for a moment, "more or less I believe" he said finally, "he's not much different than Maze in that regard". 

"That's what I'm afraid of" she replied. 

"Well, Trix, I guess we have a dog," Chloe sighed,"how I'm going to fill out paperwork for a dog license on a hellhound is anyone's guess".  
Satisfied that he'd gotten his detective to cave on the matter, Lucifer turned back to the girl and asked "so what name are you going to call him urchin? There's quite a few noble options such as Fenrir, Gwyllgi...."  


"Fluffy"  


"I'm sorry what?" He stuttered.  


Trixie looked him right in the eye and said "his name is fluffy".  


"Surely you're not serious," he huffed. 

"Yup,"she replied confidently,"very serious". Trixie then proceed to give the devil her patented doe eyes until he relented. 

"Alright, you win, just....stop doing that!" He cried. 

Chloe was trying not to crack up at the exchange as she walked over and gave the hellound a pat on the head. 

"Welcome to the family, Fluffy" she whispered while looking at her devil and daughter, " I think you'll fit right in".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062689) by [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod)




End file.
